


Demonstration Model

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [34]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Fucking Machines, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Phallusy has a new product; Ven is the one to demonstrate it.(This one gives me my vertical line-not-through-the-centre on the communal kink_bingo card I'm doing for fun. I'm doingcard 1of the original flavour cards; seeherefor my card.)





	Demonstration Model

**Author's Note:**

> While this doesn't contain any actual male/male action, it does contain one male being penetrated by a literal fucking machine

Ven was not particularly looking forward to this week's staff meeting at the Phallusy offices; his master had been promising that it would be 'something special' and Ven rarely liked Master's ideas of 'something special', especially not the ones planned in advance. He did have a vague idea what the 'something special' might be, because he had been present in Phallusy's weekly meetings regularly for the last few months, although he was not (naturally) privy to his master's private emails regarding the business and its projects and products.

Things got more ominous still when Master turned left, instead of right, after entering the building. The equivalent room to the conference room on this side of the building was a lecture theatre – not a large one, all things considered, but large enough for presentations of new ideas or products... products that Ven absolutely knew he would end up demonstrating at some point, whether for the Phallusy employees or for Master's online subscribers. 

Master settled down in his usual chair and Ven settled beside him. 

"Your wrists," Master told him quietly, and Ven held his hands out, to have his usual cuffs buckled on. He generally only had them on for the VosTubum videos his master filmed, and to have them put on him here was ominous.

What was on the platform was... Well, it was on the scale of the training room furniture that Phallusy produced, though not as large as some of it. It was a low stool on a metal frame,which seemed innocuous enough, although the seat was in two halves with a gap between them, which was not innocuous at all. For some reason, Ven was reminded of the rowing machine his old master's son had had in the small home gym; from what little he could see, the seat would slide or rock. There was a handle at either end, deliberately phallic-looking, in the form of an erect penis.

And of course the projection screen was set up behind it, with a couple of cameras here and there focussed on it, though set up so as not to interfere with the direct view of the live audience of the demonstration. Or presentation, whatever this was.

The room was filling up with interested people – Junilla from Marketing was one of the few people Ven could put a name to, but there was the tall lanky young man from Accounts and several others who attended the usual meetings Master took him to, as well as others; Ven had no idea if they had all worked on this thing, or were to be involved in marketing the thing, or if the presentation (demonstration? Was there even a difference?) had been offered to any employees who were interested in seeing it.

A technician was setting up a microphone by the... thing, at the right height for someone sitting on it.

Ven concentrated on keeping still and quiet, the tool that didn't need anything, wasn't going to squirm, was just another item of furniture that people should ignore. _Nothing to see here, I'm not here, nothing of any importance..._

The head of Development was standing by the podium and the room fell gradually silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming this afternoon. I have asked for you to be present for a demonstration of our three latest products. The first is one that we hope will become a firm favourite with our customers. This is the Ecstasy Glider, a fucking machine that can be powered by the person sitting on it, or by electricity. It is currently set to be powered by its rider, and as you can see, the dildo pumps up and down as the seat glides backward and forward. Sir." He turned to Ven's master, who got up.

Ven froze, keeping absolutely still, certain that if he twitched so much as his little finger, his master would see it and remember him. Of course, it was pointless to hope that his master had forgotten he was there, but that didn't stop Ven from hoping just that anyway.

"Thank you, Marcus," Master said. "Ven, come here."

Ven swallowed and got to his feet, his head down as he approached his master.

"Strip, and fold your tunic – you may put it on the chair there, and remove the butt-plug you have in. There is a bottle of lube by the chair, you may use it to prepare yourself."

Ven swallowed and moved to obey, squirming at the thought of prepping himself in front of everyone. He tried to ignore everyone, even as his master took over the presentation. 

"The dildo is removable, for ease of cleaning, or if the owner wishes to use a different dildo. The machine is compatible with all our standard dildos, and may be adapted for those cast with balls. At present, it is fitted with my pet's favourite dildo, for the purposes of this demonstration."

There was a short pause as his master let people absorb that information. 

"All right, Ven – you may prep the dildo if you need to."

Ven took the opportunity, trying to ignore the people in the seats muttering comments as he did so.

"Juno's tits, that's a big one!"

"He always has the big ones. Anyway, that's not the biggest we sell."

There was a roll of blue paper (probably pinched from the cleaning cupboard) by the chair with the lube, and Ven wiped his hands. His master off-handedly reached to remove the harness from around Ven's prick and balls.

"That's enough, Ven. You may take your position, facing the audience."

His favourite dildo... that made it sound as if he liked having things shoved up where the sun didn't shine, and he really didn't. The things his master liked him to wear always seemed big; the only reason he had even a slight preference for this dildo in particular was its shape and that it wasn't enormous. It was more comfortable than some dildos he'd had used on him, by a long way.

He bit his lip, positioned himself over the thing and closed his eyes, reaching to part his buttocks to help the insertion as he slowly settled down until the thing was inside him and he was sitting on the seat of the contraption.

"You may begin to move, although do not interrupt me with requests to come," his master told him before going back to his presentation voice. 

The seat did glide, very smoothly, and as it did, the dildo moved, sliding out as Ven shifted forward, and pushing in as the seat shifted backward again. The phallic handles were in just the right place for him to grasp to help, and he wrapped his hands around the one in front of him.

"No, I think we want to see properly. Use the one behind you,” his master told him, breaking his talk off momentarily before returning to his audience. “It does make it a little harder, not being such a natural position, but the slight lean back forced by holding on behind him merely serves to enhance the view, and of course now his hips are doing most of the work. There are eyes to serve as attachment points for cuffs, or for rope. The action is smooth and the thrust easy. If the rider begins to tremble and cannot keep moving, the dildo will likewise stop moving, either thrust up or merely holding him open. There is a third option, should the customer choose the Lightning model, which we shall demonstrate in a little while."

Ven's breathing was growing unsteady, the slight lean back coupled with the shape of the dildo meant that it was stimulating that spot inside him. His master paused in talking, allowing Ven's breathing to be heard – the microphone beside him had been set up deliberately, although set at a lower volume than the speaker's; even the people at the back could get a clear view (thanks to the screen) and enjoy hearing him as well as seeing him.

Master began talking again. "The depth of penetration can be altered, although as the Ecstasy Glider is manually driven, that must be done before it is occupied. It is suitable for both male and female users, with the dildo position completely adjustable for individual preferences. Being entirely human-driven, one may gauge the arousal and desperation of the rider simply by watching them – and it is more enjoyable knowing that it is self-inflicted, as it were. This is the Lightning model, which is the top-range model offered. The lower range models have all the same features except for one, although they have fewer colour options for the seat, and the frame is offered only in matte black. The Lightning is also offered in silver or bronze, for those whose playrooms have a classical look. The Lightning also has one other feature which sets it apart from the lower range models. Ven, stop, but remain seated."

It was a moment before Ven could comply, but he managed to obey, his breathing ragged, his eyes closed and his lower lip caught between his teeth momentarily before he collected himself enough to release it; it was a childhood habit he had been trained out of years before but that had recently begun reasserting itself when he was keyed up by his master's... attentions, or whatever you wanted to call his toying with Ven.

"Slide back, all the way, and stop," he was told. That would press the dildo back into him, as far as it would go, and keep it there.

Several in the audience leaned forward; Ven was marginally aware of the motion, although he was far more focussed on himself, his state of arousal and that he really, really wanted to come.

There was a soft click, audible over the speakers despite Ven's rough breathing and the pounding of blood in his ears, and then the dildo began to thrust up and down into him, making him gasp and begin squirming, although it was slow and easy, far slower than the pounding he had just been giving himself.

"The dildo mount of the Lightning model is also motorised. Once plugged in, with the included power cord, it may be disengaged from the rocking motion of the seat and used as a more conventional fucking machine, with six programmable speeds, although the speed may also be set or altered manually. The depth of penetration is not adjustable except when initially setting the machine up with the chosen dildo. It is not compatible with vibrating dildos."

Ven reached for his prick, almost without conscious thought, only to have his wrist caught and gently but firmly positioned behind his back, where the cuffs were clipped together.

"You will come from the machine, or not at all," Master told him quietly, although his words were picked up by the microphone he was wearing.

"You will notice how quiet it is, although there is no doubt at all that it is running, simply by observing the slave's reactions. The motor has been developed in consultation with Tesla, to be as quiet as possible while still delivering consistent power to the arm of the dildo mount. There is also a two-person model, where the dildos alternate with each other, as you can see from the animation on the screen now. The Twin likewise has a Lightning model. As with all our other larger products, this will be available in the Phallusy playrooms – we are planning on putting both the Solo and Twin Lightning models in playrooms across our locations. Dildos will, naturally, be provided by the user. Are there any questions? Yes, Aulus."

Ven was not interested in questions, or answers, or anything at all beside his growing need to come. The machine's speed was constant, the depth never varied, nor did the angle. It was... frustrating, was the first word that occurred to him to describe how he was feeling, although words were growing more difficult as his need built. 

The sensations, on the other hand... he was unconsciously rocking his hips a little, although the seat remained still, locked into place. His arse was being pounded, constantly though not painfully, each thrust insistent, with no variation in the feel of it other than what he could give it in his own motions. The only thing that even came close to it, in his experience from the past few months, was the long night when his master had set him up to be fucked by the statue of Priapus, and that was a jumbled incoherent memory of sensations.

His skin prickled with sweat, and his eyes stung with it. His cock was hard, erect, and almost certainly drawing comments, although he couldn't focus on anyone sitting in the seats in front of him. Some part of him that could still think was sure that his master wouldn't slow or stop the relentless thrusting just because he came, whereas he knew this was a demonstration of the machine, not of him, and if – when! - he came, it would be a validation of the machine's effectiveness. 

And then it didn't matter any more because he came, shuddering and gasping and trying to catch his breath.

The machine kept going through his orgasm, dragging a pained groan from him, before it finally began to slow, milking him dry of every drop of seed. When it abruptly stopped moving, still buried inside him, he was left shivering and trembling in the wake of his orgasm. There were still people talking, asking questions, whatever. Master was no longer by the podium; there was a woman there, and then Master's hand tangled in his hair, and he leaned against his owner's solid thigh as there was another quiet click, the seat glided forward and the dildo withdrew from him.

Master dressed him, quietly and without fuss, and removed his cuffs, but did not put the butt-plug back into him. Ven followed his owner back to their seats on shaking legs, collapsing ungracefully onto the cushion beside his master's chair. A bottle of water was pressed to his mouth and he drank, spilling water down his front before he could swallow properly. Once the trembling was more under control, the bottle was put into his hand.

When he could focus again, there were two slaves in Phallusy's janitorial uniform cleaning the stage and the machine, and he gave them an apologetic look, while Marcus from the Development team was taking more questions.

Ven rested his head against his master's leg, his master's hand playing comfortingly with his hair. He was aching, feeling thoroughly used and spent, and knew that he would feel the ache in his bum all day. He just hoped that his master would be content to settle for some more gentle sex later, if he wanted sex at all. Right now, though, he was happy on his cloud of... whatever the happy-feeling things were. He turned his head, managing to press a slightly sloppy kiss to the back of his master's hand, which made Master laugh. "You're a good boy, Ven, my good boy."

"Yours, Master." He closed his eyes, not minding at all that there were two more products to come. His master wasn't going to make him demonstrate either of them. His breathing evened out as he dozed off, his master's hand a comforting weight on his head.


End file.
